The present invention refines and builds upon the current state-of-the-art for restaurant service items. Specifically, the present invention is a tiered fajita server that is intended to minimize the table space required to serve a traditional fajita meal.
Currently, when fajitas are served in a restaurant, part of the meal is presented on a hot skillet while the remainder of the meal is served on one or more un-heated service item. In restaurants with small tables, or when a party orders more than one fajita meal, the available table surface space may be overwhelmed. The present invention is intended to overcome this problem by providing a tiered service item that will allow a fajita meal to be served with less overall table space.